Not a normal fairytale
by iamNUMBAH27
Summary: Being rich and being smart isn't always fun.


This is my first ever story here, so please don't expect too much from me. and well ,expect mistakes here too! xD

* * *

Money, Looks, Job, Friends, High status. I have them all. You say I'm perfect? But, hell no, I'm not. I don't even have any TRUE friends but Hotaru. People only approach me because of my status, Job and looks; no one has ever been true to me. My parents have always been perfect. I was nothing to them but a mere human only. Yes, they do treat me like a daughter but it only happens when I achieve something. My job? If you're asking, it's modeling. Yes, you read it right, Modeling. A model of our very own company. And mind you, the company I'm talking about is the Yukihara Industry, the currently leading company. It's a worldwide company, known for hotels and clothing's. Filthy rich? Heck yeah, but I don't care. I just want a normal life. With my parents happy for me and friends who'll support me on what I'd be doing with my life.

* * *

Chapter 1

''hey Mikan! Did you hear? We're having a new student!'' an irritating voice spoke.

I always hated high-pitched voices. They always make my ears twitch. I turned to the person talking, seeing Luna clinging unto my arm makes me want to throw up. Sigh. She proclaims that I'm her best friend. Ridiculous right? She only befriended because of my job and status. She had always wanted to be MORE popular than me. Unfortunately, she can't be MORE popular than me. Sure, she got the looks and money but her attitude is just too hateful. She always goes flirting with all the guys at school. May it be popular or not, she does it to get attention. Oh well, she even steals someone's boyfriend. Evil right? I nodded at her and faked a smile to show her I was listening when I'm really not.

''and! I heard he came from a PUBLIC school! 'Ya hear me Mikan! A PUBLIC SCHOOL.''

She sighed exasperatedly. What's wrong with being on a public school? It's actually not that bad. I, for some reason, go to a public school when I was only 8. But then, I transferred after my mom told me that I wasn't fit in that school. You know, being popular, being rich and stuff? I was transferred here in Alice Academy. A school for people who are really smart and rich. Not that I'm boasting though but yes, normal people couldn't get in here unless they are smart enough. I nodded at Luna. Not even bothering to smile. I don't really smile at unnecessary things. But I was known for being a happy-go-lucky kind of girl. So, I'm forced to put up an act. I turned to Luna and smiled at her to show that I'm listening, but like said I'm not paying any attention. She just continued talking about how she doesn't want to have a classmate that formerly goes to a public school and other stuff I'm not interested at all.

* * *

Most of the students were already seated and was chatting with their friends when Luna and I stepped a foot on the classroom. Not even a second pass, everyone turned their heads to us and started crowding around us asking questions like, ''how is your morning Mikan-sama?'' or ''did you have a good sleep Mikan-sama?'' They're exaggerating too much. I just smiled at them or just nod. While Luna here is boasting about her new pair of earrings that costs about 2 and a half million, I think? If I look at it closely, I think it's made gold and it has lots of diamonds on it.

I proceeded to my seat and the horde of fans, yes fans, followed me. Luna was left there standing all alone with her eyes as big as saucers. When she noticed me staring at her she suddenly glared at me. Though it wasn't scary. She then proceeded to her seat which was at the very front, too bad for her. I lowered my head and smirked a little. The said fans subsided when they saw Mr. Anjo entering the class.

''class, I think you already heard that we're having a new student right?'' Mr. Anjo said. Murmurs were now getting louder and so Mr. Anjo cleared his throat to silence the class.

''I don't want you kids keep waiting so here he is.'' And as if on cue, the door opened revealing a handsome lad with a messy raven hair. He is tall, I must say. When he faced the classed everyone was ogling at him. I mean, who wouldn't? He's more than an average person. He has unusual crimson eyes that can hypnotize you and well, maybe, even suck your soul? Naah... it'd be too impossible. He is lean, well-built man. And he has this kind of aura that says mess-with-me-and-you'll-face-hell. It's too overpowering. Sigh. Mr. Anjo looked at him and smiled as if to say 'please introduce yourself.' And I think he got the message because he nodded.

''Natsume Hyuuga''

And then a moment of silence. After 1 or so minutes, every girl in the class, except me, started to go wild. Annoying, was the first word that flashed through my mind. It's as if it was their first time seeing a boy. Mr. Anjo then clapped his hands and then everyone calmed down but the girls were still giggling like there's no tomorrow.

''So Nat-cha-'' before Mr. Anjo can finish his sentence the Hyuuga guy interrupted him.

''that's Hyuuga for you, gay teacher. And just where the hell am I going to sit anyway? My legs are starting to get tired.'' He said. He was obviously annoyed; he even glared at Mr. Anjo.

''u-umm…sorry. You'll sit beside Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan, please raise your hand.'' I then raised my hand enthusiastically. But it's not because I like it that he was going to sit beside me but of course I'm known for being a happy-go-lucky girl in school so I need to put up a font. Hyuuga then walked towards me and proceeded to sit beside me.

''err, umm… because we have a new student. FREE TIME!'' Mr. Anjo shouted and instantly ran out of the door.

Not even second passed, fans have already crowded at the new student. Sigh. Why do they always do that? I mean, crowding someone new to school, asking them weird questions and stuffs. It's pretty annoying for me, actually.

While I was drowned with my own thoughts. I didn't notice that Luna was already beside me, trying to flirt with Hyuuga. This slut. Luna was batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him and pouted like a cute child. And there she was saying that she doesn't like people who came from a public school. She was talking to him non-stop and Hyuuga didn't even bulge. Gah! It's too noisy here!

I felt my phone vibrating in my backpack and so, I rummaged my bag and get the phone. It's a call. I looked at the caller's name and immediately answered the phone.

''_Mikan. You've got another job. You have 10 minutes so, hurry up.''_ Before I could say anything, he already hung up the phone.

''umm…Luna, please tell the teacher I'm not attending the next class okay?'' I looked at my wristwatch, '_8:45, ten minutes? Sigh. I need to make it quick then.' _I stood up and grabbed my bag. ''hey Luna, are you even listening?''

''yes…mikan-sama.'' Ew. All she does is flirt. She has been clinging on to Hyuuga ever since the moment Hyuuga sat down. Oh well, it can't be helped. She was born that way.

* * *

I hurriedly go to where my car was parked, oh haven't I told you? I have my own car. It's Bugatti veyron to be exact. Yep, you read it right. BUGATTI VEYRON. I love sports cars. I always have and will always do. I opened the car and started the engine.

* * *

After a good 8 minute drive, I finally arrived. I took my bag and ran inside the building. Being a model is tough too you know. I turned left and right, up and down and finally arrived at the office of my father. I knock twice before entering. I bowed down to show some respect. I stood up and saw Hotaru Imai, my childhood friend, seated comfortably on the sofa. She looked at me and to her wristwatch and said,

''you're late. You took 10 minutes and 46 seconds to arrive here.'' I widened my eyes. She doesn't need to be so specific.

''you don't have to be so specific Hotaru.'' I gave her a glare. I turned to my father and looked at him. I sighed and just sat down on the seat.

''you're going to work with someone today. Be sure to be prepared.'' Father said with a very strict tone. Such a workaholic man. All he thinks is work, work, work, and more work. He never thinks of her daughter.

''here's your schedule baka.'' Hotaru handed me a paper. I scanned it and crumpled the poor paper and threw it at the trash bin.

''3 points for me.'' I said and got out the office quietly.

* * *

Whew ! be sure to leave a review ! =D just don't be too harsh. xDD

iamNUMBAH27 , logging out !


End file.
